


I Believe in You

by rainyrowan



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Here's something soft, One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyrowan/pseuds/rainyrowan
Summary: Riley pays Lucas a visit after not seeing him for quite a while.- ONE SHOT -





	I Believe in You

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! sorry for the vague/terrible summary! this is probably one of the most simplest one shots i've ever written, and i'm afraid that i'll give everything away through the summary. all ya need to know is that this one's pretty cute and yep, I hope you enjoy it!

eriously struggling to make a living.

Today, however, you see a simple college girl running briskly through the pouring rain.

It was pretty clear that she was struggling, though. She had an umbrella over her head, which was no help at all since the harsh winds were pulling her and her umbrella back.

It's obvious to say that she is definitely not ready for this rainstorm. She's dressed in a white sundress that complimented her flats, along with her zip-up hoodie and an umbrella to shield her from the rain.

The girl felt stupid for not checking the weather before heading out. After all, she was always the person to double check things before doing anything.

She quickly ran into what appears to be the only drug store in this town. As she used her leftover strength to pull open the door, the warmth inside met her body.

The boy behind the counter looked up in surprise. "Riley!" He quickly rushed over to her, taking her soaked umbrella & closing it. He places it down in the corner.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I wanted to see you, Lucas."

"Right now? In this weather?"

"I--I didn't know." She mumbles.

Lucas peels off Riley's jacket and hands her his warm, cozy sweater in exchange. She graciously takes it and puts it on with a sigh of relief.

Lucas offers her a soft grin that Riley always loved. "So, um, you wanted to see me?" She giggles in response to his question.

"Yeah. I mean, all the girls at school were talking nonstop about their boyfriends, and I just couldn't help but think about how long it's been since I've seen mine." Noticing how she was slightly shivering, Lucas wraps an arm around her as they walk over to the counter.

"Huh, didn't think you would still think of me these days." He mutters.

Riley stops. "Funny, cause I thought it was the other way around."

Lucas retreated behind the counter and started fiddling around with items, giving the message that he's busy.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Lucas? Did I do something wrong?" He stays silent, keeping his head down.

Not able to keep her patience, Riley snaps. "Lucas! Talk to me!"

"You won't understand." He mutters, still not making eye contact.

"What the hell are you saying? Lucas, we've been through so much these past couple years. How could I not understand you?" She pauses for a moment, "I love you."

Lucas finally looks up at her. "See. There. That's the problem," Riley tilts her head in confusion.

"Riles, don't you get it? I am not good enough for you." He explains, raising his voice.

"Good eno- What are you talking about?!"

Lucas runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. He obviously can't keep anything from Riley. "Riles, you are an incredibly brilliant woman. You study journalism in a prestigious school, and you're pretty much in excelling in everything you do." Riley purses her lips, immediately knowing what he was going to say next.

"Me? I'm just a dropout working in this stupid drugstore! I am not good enough for you. I'm holding you back." There it was.

"Holding me back? You are not holding me back! Are you out of your mind?" She starts walking towards him.

He steps away from her. "Don't even."

She takes a deep breath. "Lucas, I care about you and--"

"God, stop saying that already. You and I both know that I am not worth your time anymore. There are intelligent, good-looking college boys pinning after you, throwing themselves at you even! You could be with future doctors or lawyers. But here you are. How can I live knowing that I'm holding you back from all the opportunities out there? That you're living a much better life than me?"

Riley stares at him with her glossy eyes.

"I'm sorry, Riles. We need to stop seeing each other. I want you to have the full college experience and all I'm doing is holding you back. We have to stop."

She flings her arms around him, crying into his chest. "No!" For a moment, he hesitates but decides to not fight back. Eventually, Riley lets go. She places a hand on his cheek and rubs it softly with her thumb. "Listen to me. You are not holding me back. I love you more than you will ever know and I am not giving up on us. Do you understand?"

Lucas nods. "I'm sorry. I just love you so much. You deserve the world, and I can't give you that."

"What you seem to not get is that you are my world, Lucas." She explains, wrapping both arms around his neck. "And you're being too harsh on yourself. Do you really not believe that you could do just as good as me? Even better, possibly? Because I do. You can do so much better."

"You think so?" He asks softly.

"I know so. You are definitely capable of getting back on track. I believe in you. And hey, I will be here for you every step of the way."

At this point, Lucas grabs her by the waist and pulls her closer to him. "I'm really sorry for-"

Riley interrupts him with a kiss. "Don't apologize," She then whispers into his lips.

He smiles. "I love you so much."


End file.
